Donna's Month of Hell
by DParreira
Summary: It had been a terrible month. "ONE month, lost TWO jobs." She sighed exasperated. But maybe it would be fine, maybe it would get better with the help of an unexpected visit who she had unfinished business with. My take on how Donna dealt with the recent events in her life .


Hey. I felt like typing something a little more 'angsty'. Once again, i'm experimenting, don't really know if it's worth your while. Let me know :) *

It was late, real late, Donna noted as she looked at the watch by her bed. Why couldn't she sleep? She was so tired from the day's events. Work had been hard to handle, which was a really hard concept to grasp for Donna. She always excelled in whatever she did. She was the best in her area, the best of the best. That's why Harvey Specter had wanted her to work for him from the beginning, since he met her.

He knew that in her area she was the equivalent of him in his. She was what he needed, not some idiot right out of college who put messages by "color" importance, for Christ sake. But it all changed because of a stupid mistake Donna didn't even remembered making.

She knew she messed up. She knew it. But she did what she did - she got rid of the document -because she panicked. She wanted Harvey to be safe. She wanted to not disappoint him. But she had made all those things.

She could say she regrets it, she did in a way, she wishes that she would have never missed that damn document, she wishes she went to him right then when she found it, she wishes she still had it. But she would never regret the intentions that fueled her when she did all of the above.

She just wanted to protect him. She loved him. And he knew that, or he should. Hell, the whole firm knows that thanks to that damn trial. How could he still doubt it?

This whole mess gave way to the reality she was in now. Right after that whole disaster she had let herself stay home and wallow for some time. She certainly had the money to be able to do it; Harvey had always paid her well for her work.

So she did, she stayed home and cried for two weeks after that trial. She didn't answer any calls from him or his assistant, or Mike. Not even Rachel. Hell, not even her mother. It was like she was alone in the world. Her own world of resentment and regret.

But after those two weeks, she made herself pick up the pieces and put it together. She went to law firms and applied for jobs. She did get a lot of offers. Her years with Harvey did not go by without people noticing. They knew she was good.

But not every boss was like Harvey. He could have his temperaments and tantrums, but he was a good person. And he trusted Donna, well… until that fiasco at least.

Her new boss, Alexander, was basically trying to be Harvey. But he wasn't even near the excellence and brilliance of Harvey. And he wasn't all that loyal or good character either.

Donna thought that it was a good firm, at least from her sources there. But Alexander was new there. He had just got to New York and to the firm. He wanted to be big, and he wouldn't mind push everyone out of his way to get it.

Donna took the job because she thought that a new lawyer in town would need a lot of work, work that she could basically throw herself into to not think of everything else in her life. Or everything else that was not in her life anymore.

But it had gone basically to hell. The guy was an idiot; she did her job and his for him. Today had been particularly bad, Alexander had landed a new client. A client that was going to be up against one of Harvey's clients. So, obviously, the ass that was now her boss wanted Donna to throw Harvey under the bus. He wanted Donna to tell him all Harvey's «secrets».

Obviously Donna had said no, and he was pissed. But he got over it, why? Because he was planning on decimate Harvey in court with false accusations. Yes, they were false but they would influence the jury and make Harvey and his client lose.

When Donna called him out on it, the ass actually tried to threaten her. So she did what she thought was best. She called Mike and told him all about it. And how to prevent it.

And then she quit.

"ONE month, lost TWO jobs." She sighed exasperated.

Suddenly Donna was brought out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. 'Who the hell would call me at 2am in a Tuesday?' she thought. And then she froze. 'Harvey" was plastered on her cell's monitor. 'No. I thought he got the message by me not answering his calls. I don't want to talk to him!' She pressed the red button, put the phone into silence, and went in her matching underwear (she couldn't bring herself to change out of it when she got home. Not even to put anything back on. Just took her clothes off and crawled into bed) and went into her living room. She needed something strong. Scotch immediately made its way into her glass, double portion. She really needed it tonight. Her phone kept buzzing, and she kept ignoring it.

Out of the blue there was a knock on her door. 'I can't believe him.. I'm going to kill him!' she thought as she put a silk robe on. But as she got to her door and peeped into the person that was on her doorstep, she couldn't bring herself to yell at him, or even be angry. It was Harvey. She hadn't seen him in a while, which was a shock comparing to the fact that she saw him every day for more than a decade. She missed him. She really, really missed him.

She couldn't bring herself to not open the door, so that's what she did. She opened the door and stared at him. And he stared at her.

And as she looked at him she saw 'her' Harvey. Not corporate Harvey; not 'I don't have any type of feelings' Harvey either. It was him, her friend, her confident, the person that allowed her to see the real him.

As she looked at him, she could see he had pain in his eyes, and that he was stressed, from his posture.

"What do you want Harvey?" She forced herself to say, but not without a little break in her voice. As response he just looked at her for a moment. And then, he took a step in her direction and hugged her.

She was frozen to the spot for a moment, but his typical scent that she knew so well invaded her and she just molded herself into him. She hugged him for dear life.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them could really tell. They were so immersed into each other they wouldn't notice if the building crumbled around them.

Then, they reluctantly let go of each other, and Donna closed the door. Harvey made his way to her couch as she went and got another glass of Scotch. They drank in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other.

"What happened, Harvey?" Donna broke the silence. She needed to know what brought this on.

"I miss you" Was his short reply.

"Mike told about my call, didn't he?" Donna said with a sigh.

"Yeah, he didn't want to. But I forced him." There was silence for a few seconds, and then "Why?" Harvey asked.

"What do you mean?" was Donna reply, a little taken aback.

"Why did you do it? You don't work for me anymore. You were treated like hell in that trial by Louis. Why?" Harvey sounded so clueless and oblivious, she couldn't actually believe it.

"Why? Alexander was going to play dirty. You want to win always, and normally, you do. But you do it with integrity. Something he'll never have. Neither you, nor your client deserved it." She told him. "And.. you should know this by now, Harvey.. I have always chosen you."

He was speechless, they stared at each other for a long while, and then Harvey made the crucial move. He leaned in and kissed Donna.

She was stunned into immobility for the first seconds but then she kissed him back like she always wanted to.

When they broke apart, Harvey put his forehead on hers, and said in a murmur "I'm sorry Donna. I should have tried harder, I know. But Jessica wouldn't budge, and I couldn't bring myself to fire you. I wouldn't, and she knew. She knew that it would break me to be the one to do it. So she did it, and I let her. I'm a coward, I'm so sorry".

Donna was stunned by this man in front of her, admitting to have feelings and that he cared so much about her that it would break him to let her go. "It's okay. We're fine, or we'll be." She told him back in a whisper.

"I love you Donna" he said.

Donna smiled; she had waited so long for those words to come out of Harvey's mouth, always thinking she was foolish to even fantasize about it.

"I love you too Harvey" Donna replied as she joined their mouths once again.


End file.
